cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Devastator Warship
Basic (Kane Edition skin) CNCTW_Devastator_Warship_Upgrade.jpg Upgraded with shield CNCKW_Devastator_Warship_Upgrade.jpg Upgraded with Traveler Engines |image = |imgsize = |imgdesc = |faction = Scrin Traveler-59 |baseunit = |role =Artillery battleship |useguns =Plasma disc batteries |usearmor =Heavy |hp = 6250 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Heavy (100% Cannon, 100% Rocket, 100% Grenade, 100% Gun, 1% Sniper) |trans = |cost =$2400 |time =0:24 |produced =Gravity Stabilizer |req = Technology Assembler |hotkey = F3 |squadsize = |groundattack = 500 (Grenade) damage per shot, fires in clips of 7 |airattack = |cooldown = 4.45 seconds |airspeed = 60 |landspeed = |seaspeed = |range = 625 |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Stormrider |upgrades = Forcefield generators Traveler Engines |structure = |tier = 3 }} The Devastator warship was an advanced Scrin aircraft seen during the Third Tiberium War. Background True to its name, the Devastator Warship is capable of causing grievous damage to units on the ground. Resembling a gigantic floating lobster-like lifeform, every Devastator is armed with plasma disc batteries that possess an impressively long range. These weapons are responsible for much of the destruction wreaked in Earth's Blue zones. Owing to its slow movement and long-range weaponry, the Scrin employ this as siege weapon, capable of laying waste to structures and clustered ground units alike. To counter its relative vulnerability to aircraft, its lifespan can be increased by an energy shield. Traveler-59's Devastators can instead be upgraded with Traveler Engines that increases its movement speed. In terms of size and its purpose as a siege weapon, the Devastator is analogous to human battleships. Of course, its ability to fly grants it greater flexibility, even if it is comparatively fragile. Abilities Upgrades In-game Devastator Warships are long-ranged artillery ships that fire lethal volleys of "Zeus" plasma discs that can easily rain destruction on the most fortified bases. Like most Scrin aircraft, they receive a bonus while operating inside an Ion Storm. They outrange all AA defensive structures, unless they get in range of them before firing. Also, the Devastator's firing range is larger than their sight range, meaning that human controlled Devastators will close within range of AA defenses unless another unit is "spotting" the structure for them, allowing them to fire before entering range. Assessment Pros * Good survivability, especially with force fields (unavailable for Traveler-59) * Outranges all static base defenses. * Strong splash damage attacks. * Can effectively eliminate entire infantry squads. * Can be upgraded with Traveler Engines to enhance speed (available only to Traveler-59). * An air unit. * Heals and gains damage/hp bonus in Ion storms. * Unlike most other artillery units, they can attack ground units up close. Cons * Slow, particularly for an air unit. * Unavailable to Reaper-17. * Inaccurate against fast moving units especially bikes which can dodge its fire and kill it up close. * Defenseless against other aircraft. * Can be instantly destroyed by an EMP blast if its shields are down. * Vulnerable to units with anti-air capability. * Ineffective against heavy vehicles, due to its damage type. Category:Tiberium Wars aircraft Category:Tiberium Wars Scrin Arsenal